Cognitive control refers to a set of processes involved in complex, non-automatic thought and behavior and[unreadable] cognitive control is thought to play a critical role in many cognitive and behavioral domains. Deficits in[unreadable] cognitive control are thought to be involved in a number of psychiatric (e.g., schizophrenia) and cognitive[unreadable] (e.g., Parkinson's) disorders. Cognitive control is a broad construct and most researchers believe it is[unreadable] comprised of multiple subcomponents and multiple brain regions. Two brain regions that are known to be[unreadable] centrally involved in cognitive control are the anterior cingulate cortex (ACC) and the prefrontal cortex (PFC).[unreadable] However, the exact contributions of these brain regions to cognitive control are still unresolved. One goal of[unreadable] this research is to critically test conflict-control loop theory, which is one theory about the components of[unreadable] cognitive control and contributions of the ACC and PFC to cognitive control. In addition, another goal of this[unreadable] research is to examine whether specific components of cognitive control are associated with cognitive[unreadable] disorganization which is related to risk for schizophrenia. Specifically, in two brain imaging studies, the[unreadable] current proposal will examine whether:[unreadable] 1. ACC is associated with conflict monitoring (Botvinick et al., 2001) and not with[unreadable] providing an attentional boost to relevant items (Weissman et al., 2005);[unreadable] 2. the PFC but not the ACC is associated with preparation for overcoming a prepotent[unreadable] response;[unreadable] 3. level of ACC or PFC activity is associated with cognitive disorganization which is[unreadable] associated with risk for schizophrenia.[unreadable] Overall, this research is designed to provide a strong test of conflict-control loop theory and can provide[unreadable] important evidence about the functioning of brain regions centrally involved in cognitive control, information[unreadable] that could potentially help improve the treatment of a number of serious neuropsychiatric conditions.